


Gay-ass Roadtrip

by violetcrumble (raventua)



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, leah and abby are hopeless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventua/pseuds/violetcrumble
Summary: “How are we even going to get there?” I ask. Abby and I are sitting on our bed, hands intertwined, leaning against each other, her legs resting in my lap.“To New York? I guess we could drive. But it’s a long way.”or Leah and Abby drive to New York to see Simon and Bram





	Gay-ass Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next ones will be longer!! This is the first ever fanfiction I've written so I hope I didn't fuck up too much!

It’s a Tuesday in April, near the time we planned for the New York trip. I haven’t seen Simon or Bram for months, since we had all gone our separate ways to our separate colleges. We still stay in contact, of course. We text a bunch, and email. But it’s not the same! I miss my best friend, and his boyfriend!

“How are we even going to get there?” I ask. Abby and I are sitting on our bed, hands intertwined, leaning against each other, her legs resting in my lap.

“To New York? I guess we could drive. But it’s a long way.” Abby taps on her keyboard, searching on Google Maps. The University of Georgia to NYU. Twelve and a half hours. 

“That’s a long time, babe.” I rest my head on her shoulder and squeeze her hand tighter.

“It’s worth it, to see Si and Bram.”

“Of course it is.” I grin.

“We’ve been saving up FOREVER!”

“Let’s go.”

We spent over an hour drawing up a plan. We could skip classes on Friday, leave early in the morning, like, at six am, drive all day fuelled with iced coffee and disgusting energy drinks, arrive in the evening. Then, at last, we would get to spend the weekend staying on the floor of Bram’s dorm, and roaming around New York, my favourite city in the world. And drive back early Monday. We hopefully wouldn't miss too much in two days of school. And it was worth it anyway. I texted Simon a photo of our plan. “everything’s coming up, spier” and collapsed back onto my girlfriend, who was running her fingers through my hair.  
“You ready for a gay-ass roadtrip?” I asked. Abby grinned and pecked me on the nose.  
“Fuck yeah, I am!” I loved being in college because we could actually do shit like drive through several states to go hang out with our friends from high school for a weekend. And also I got to live with Abby, my girlfriend. I leaned in towards her and cupped her face in my hands and she smiled. Her skin was so soft. I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb, and then we were kissing and I never wanted it to end. 

The next few days alternated between school and excitedly packing Abby’s car. As a couple, we hadn’t really gone anywhere properly together, except to Georgia State, I guess, or to WaHo. I couldn’t wait for it to be just her and me in a car for hours on end, talking. Hopefully it would go well and not end up with us never talking to each other ever again. So yeah, I’m a little nervous. Or a lot nervous. But so so excited.


End file.
